Late Birthday Surprise
by H4ppyV4mpir3x
Summary: Claire 18th birthday is coming up. Shane got a surprise for her. But will she said yes? And what will happen to there relationship when a little person come along? Will it make or break them?


AN: I don't own Morganville. So wish I did I want a Shane.

Chapter 1: Ask Daddy

3 days before Claire's 18th birthday.

Claire's P.O.V

I woke to the sound of clashing plates coming from the kitchen. Probably Shane trying to make breakfast again. I wanted to wake up with Shane's arms around me after dreaming about him at the movies, kissing and touching me. Instead my dream turned into a nightmare as I realise I woke up in my bedroom at my parent's house and not at the Glass house. Damn dad and his rules.

"Claire get down here now. You're going to be late for work!" Why does mum always ruin dreams and doesn't ruin nightmares it's just silly.

"I'm coming," I shouted down to Mum. I quickly pick up my Skinny Jeans and Shane's white t-shirt I borrow 2 days ago. The t-shirt still smells like Shane. I walked out of my room across the hall to bathroom. I looked around for my True Blood Towel. I manage to order it off eBay; still don't know how I'm still watching it. Eve got me into it. But Michael's worried the Vamps are gonna find out but no luck so far. Like that's a bad thing. I find it hanging up on the door. I jumped into the shower and let the water cascade down my back. I imagine Shane hands all over me whispering sweet sexy words into my ear,

"Claire Hurry up!" wait that isn't Shane voice I open my eyes and sure enough he wasn't there. I'll say it again damn dad and his stupid rules. I quickly washed my hair in my scented strawberry shampoo and condition. Once I was finished which took longer then I though because Shane kept plaguing my mind I managed to get dress and make my way down stairs to the smell of Breakfast.

"Claire can you come in here for a minute, before you go to work." I was just coming down the last steps when I heard my mum's voice, so I trotted down the hall to the kitchen to find my mum standing by the stove making breakfast and dad doing his usual sitting at the table drinking coffee and reading the newspaper. I went up to dad and give him a kiss on the cheek and went to sit opposite and while he looked up to talk I borrowed one of his pancakes.

"Now Claire I know in a few days it's your birthday-"

"I'm going to be eighteen!" Dad carried on like I hadn't even spoken.

"It's your birthday and you're going to move back into the glass house with your friends but are you sure that your going to be ok?"

"Claire honey, I know you want to move back because of Shane, now don't interrupt!"

I knew what she was going to say that I and Shane were moving too fast. I didn't want to hear it. I loved Shane and I know he's got bad history but he needs someone and I want it to be me. It is me. But my parents can't seem to see that. So why listen to them explain he's not go for me.

"He's a nice boy and...This goes beyond everything we go against... But... we just want to make sure your happy living there and that you and Shane are being safe in your choices."

I just sat there stoned and confused I thought there would be shouting or at least a lecture. After a few minutes dad cleared his throat which meant I need to talk.

"Mum and dad I love Shane and we are being safe and I am happy living there. I'm going to be eighteen and need to make my own choices no matter what you or dads say about them! Ok?"

"Ok honey, now you better get to work!" I walked out of the kitchen when I heard dad say "Are you just borrowing my pancakes again?" I just kept walking and laughing inside though I could hear mum laughing her head off. As I got to the door I put on my chucks and headed out the door saying goodbye to my parents.

Shane's P.O.V

I heard Claire shout goodbye to her parents as she walked out the front door. She then walked down the path till she turned left at the house gate to go to work. I wanted to shout at her to come here so I could have her safe in my arms just kissing, touching and loving her; but I had something to do that would make Claire mine forever and hopefully her parents would agree to let her be. Claire was everything that I never knew I wanted in life. Though she did keep getting in trouble and hurt by making stupid deals that's what made our relationship because will found a safe hayden in each other at the end of the day.

I walk up to Claire's house nervous about what I decide to do. Though I wanted this; I didn't want a punch in the face to go with the proposal I had to ask. As I was thinking about this i didn't hear the door open but was awakened by a voice.

"Hello, Shane! Claire's just gone off to work, she'll be back later." Claire's mum pointed out. She looked different today. She looked lively and happy.

"Mrs Danvers it was actually you and your husband I wanted to see, if that's ok?"

"Of course Shane come in!" I walked through the door to the sitting room. The walls were a cream colour and the wall on the fire place was brown. The furniture was all cream as well with a glass coffee table in the middle of the room and the T.V right next to the window.

"Claire didn't tell me you refurbished; I would've helped if I knew!" I liked Claire's parents there alright. If I had a daughter I'd act the same way.

"We got it done last week Claire didn't know till it was finished she was staying at your house that week!" All I could stay was "Oh!" Yea because that didn't make you look like an idiot Shane.

"Dear, Shane said he's got something to ask us, so be nice!" Mrs Danvers told her husband firmly. Claire's mum always approved of me she said once" If you make Claire happy and don't hurt her then I except you." I was surprised at first but then talking to Claire I realised that Claire was right. Her mum did want what was best even through it might be wrong I see that every time I meet Mrs Danvers.

"Fine" Mr Danvers told his wife. "What do you want to ask me?"

"Well I love Claire very much and I want to keep her safe and happy so I was wondering if I..." But the words just seem stuck if I couldn't even ask her parents then I'm stuffed.

"Shane, dear are you alright?" Mrs Danvers asking I realised I was still standing in the room just looking at of space.

"Sorry, Yea" I took a deep breath and get ready for what was coming.

"If I could ask for Claire's hand in marriage!"

The whole room went silent.

**(AN: I'm skipping the pass Claire working I don't get how to write Myrnin. Sorry to his fans.)**

Claire's P.O.V

As I got out of work I noticed a black car sitting in the street. I worried this couldn't be good I concided calling Shane but knowing he was working and distracting him was gonna get him fired not such a good idea. "Buck up Claire, god you faced hungry vampires and tornados what's the problem!" my inner voice was telling me. That was the dilemma; what was the problem. So I took a deep breath and started walking and telling myself that I was fine.

As I walked by the window rolled down and I decided it was best to rush pass but noticed the surprised I got when I heard Shane voice.

"Hey, Claire is a vampire after you again?" I just laughed and replied. "I thought you were one." As I ran to the other side of the car he said "That's low Claire seriously" He give me a look of pure frustration which was funny so I burst out laughing and saw Shane trying not to and control the situation but it's Shane so he starts laughing. After 5 minutes and Shane gives me a kiss on the lips he asked

"So how was work with Mr. Prime and proper?"

While starting the car and start driving back to the glass house. Myrnin didn't used to be. He was downright crazy when I first met him but with the cure he's stricter I think I like the old Myrnin better. I won't tell Shane that he'd go mad.

"It's Ok. I get the week off now because of my birthday. Amelie's orders."

As Shane drove me home there was silent throughout the car but it's comfortable around Shane. We don't need to talk to know that we love each other. I didn't want to go home but I did two more days and I was out of here straight to the glass house. When we stopped outside the house I straighten up and move closer to Shane; he got the point. The kiss was sweet and innocent there was so much love in the kiss I wanted more. Shane realised this at the same time and decided to pull away before we got carried away.

"I love you" he said lifting me chin up to look at him. "I'll see you tomorrow!" With that he kissed me again. I wasn't letting go. "Hold your horse's there girl your dad's looking straight at us through the window and I don't want to make out in front of him."

"Oh" Was I could say. Shane burst out laughing.

"I love you, Ok?"

"Yea, I love you to Shane. Bye" With that I got out the car and went through the gate to the front porch and mum opened the door. I went straight through to dad. I needed to ask him something.

"Dad, I was wondering why Shane came round the house this morning."

The whole room went silent.

**AN:** Just wanted to say sorry that I took the story off. This was because I got school and my mum getting married but I will try to update every week. I will say though if it's taking longer so you know. **Thankz to everyone reading and Review **to see if I should make any changes or carry on with the story.

Love HVx


End file.
